Just Another Crush
by SweetHarmonee
Summary: Screw prince charming... I wanted the guy with a motorcycle and an attitude. Because it's so hard to resist a 'bad boy' who's also a good man. (P.S. Reviews are always appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

Dear Stomach, prepare for the butterflies. My lungs felt as if they were going to collapse. My lips burned with a desire to say something to him – anything.

He stood across the street at the hardware store with some older men from around town. He was nursing a beer and probably a hangover. Everything about him screamed confident, emotionally unavailable, and just the right amount of aggression. The kind of guy that makes you feel like you were prey.

He was rugged and a little rough around the edges, but handsome, muscular, and well on his way to building a notorious reputation in our small town. His leather jacket. His blonde hair. His scruffy facial little beard. That big truck. That motorcycle. His_ fucked up_ family. Rumors about him blazed like wildfire the moment he set foot in White Pine Bay.

_Dylan Massett _was everything I wanted.

What can I say? Good girls love bad boys… because every girl dreams of meeting that one bad guy who will change her life. That one bad guy who could be good just for her. But Dylan wasn't someone I looked at as a fixer upper. He wasn't a project. I knew he smoked, drank, gambled, and was involved in some sort of criminal activity.

But I didn't care. I didn't want to change him. I just wanted him.

I wanted to watch him beat someone to a bloody pulp because they were talking to me. I wanted to be the one to bail him out of jail because he was being reckless again. I wanted to be the one to bring him coffee when he was hung-over in the mornings. I didn't want to change a thing about him – I wanted to be beside him and live just as dangerously.

What would it be like to live dangerously just this once? My life was boring and lacking excitement. Sure I went to parties with my friends; I was just a normal teenage girl. But I'd spent my entire existence in White Pine Bay. My academic career was marked with straight A's. Ditching school was something I didn't do. I'd never stolen anything or thrown a punch at anyone. Guns frightened me. I even blushed during the sex scenes at movies.

As I watched Dylan cross the street in my direction, the breathe caught in my throat. His beautiful green eyes met with mine briefly as he got into his truck. And for many moments time paused as I was lost in those green orbs for what seemed like eternity. But it wasn't eternity. And Dylan drove away without a second glance, without a single word.

I'm a good girl. And bad boys didn't like good girls.

* * *

**A/N: **As always, any and all feedback, positive or negative, is greatly appreciated. I'm debating between leaving this as a one-shot or about expanding and creating another original character. If I did, the next chapter would be from Dylan's point of view. Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

It's not always easy to tell whether a girl's into you or not. But she's _so_ fucking obvious about it

Some girls flirt, giggle, blush, or pretend they're not interested in you when they really are– Not her. _She stares at me_. At first I thought it was kind of cute, you know? She's decent looking enough too, actually sort of pretty. I was flattered by the pretty little sixteen year old with a crush on me, but damn she could at least try to be a little more subtle about it.

There she goes _again_. Stopping mid-walk to just stare at me from across the street. Does she think I don't notice her? She's not even trying to hide it - just looking right at me. It's so embarrassing, and uncomfortable, and dangerous. I mean, I'm just trying to have a beer with some of my coworkers. My coworkers who are also her _father's_ fucking employees.

And everyone sees it. But nobody says anything except my partner, Remo.

"She's looking at you again, Dylan." He mumbles to me, trying to be discreet.

Yeah, I know. She's always fucking looking at me. And see, I _might_ have already tried to approach her and start a conversation if her father wasn't my boss. Gil – the man high up on the food chain here in the criminal business of White Pine Bay, the man who hired me on to his team. He could have me killed in an instant and I imagine any involvement with his daughter was grounds for that.

"See you later, man." I nod to Remo before stepping out into the street. I had to cross the street in her direction because of all the places she had to stop and stare at me from, she picked the spot right next to where I'd parked my truck. I tried hard to avoid eye contact with her – I didn't want to encourage her. But my eyes met with hers for a second. Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

My mother and father are recently separated. Naturally everyone felt it would be best that I live with Mom since it would help keep me shielded from Dad's _business_. As if I'm not aware that my own father is part of the drug trade in White Pine Bay. Everyone thinks I'm completely and utterly naïve.

Anyways, he's a bit of a workaholic so I don't get to spend very much quality time with him. One seemingly normal Saturday morning, Mom suggested I take a little time this weekend to see Dad, I jump at the opportunity to bring lunch to him at work. It would be a lie if I said that I had no ulterior motive for visiting Dad. This would be the perfect opportunity to possibly see Dylan. I mean, he did work for Dad, so theoretically he could be there at the warehouse. Even if he wasn't there, I could try to find out more about him somehow. My crush was growing into this pathetic desperation to find some reason to get close to him. _Any reason_.

When I pulled up to the gate surrounding the compound of warehouses and one lonely office building in my sixteenth birthday present from Dad – a pearl white Mercedes Benz – a few of my father's gun touting lackeys escorted me to a parking spot in front of the office building. My eyes lit up when I noticed Dylan's truck on the opposite end of the compound. With the bag of freshly purchased Thai food in hand, I hopped out of the car to see Dad exiting the building with Dylan. They shook hands and Dad patted him on the back.

"Hey." Dylan spoke to me. Then he quickly shuffled past to one of the warehouses, looking up at me as he passed by.

I swear to god my heart dropped. This must be a dream. Did Dylan really speak to me for the first time?


End file.
